Nós precisamos conversar
by Lotte Dot
Summary: Sebastian queria conversar. Kurt não estava disposto a ouvir. Pre-Slash.


**Aviso:** _Essa história não oferece uma visão favorável dos personagens Blaine e Rachel. Uso de palavrões._

* * *

"Eu acho que nós precisamos conversar."

"Sobre o quê?"

O barulho da faca cortando violentamente a cebola não parou em momento algum. Sebastian lançou um olhar que poderia perfurar a nuca do melhor amigo, se ele ao menos se desse ao trabalho de notar. O que ele obviamente não faria. Não sem algum estímulo externo.

"MAS QUE M—? _SEBASTIAN!_ " Kurt gritou, enfurecido, afastando-se subitamente da bancada quando uma panela de água fria foi virada sobre todo o seu trabalho da última hora, encharcando todas as verduras que ele já havia cortado e espalhando-as sobre o balcão, o chão da cozinha e, inclusive, seus pés.

"Será que _agora_ você pode prestar atenção em mim?"

Kurt ficou imóvel por exatos cinco segundos, encarando a catástrofe à sua frente com uma expressão aturdida, antes de uma nuvem negra quase literalmente se formar e encobrir o seu rosto. Quando ele enfim se virou para o amigo, os lábios crispados em um rasgo de raiva e olhos azuis faiscando, Sebastian quase engoliu em seco. O fato de Kurt ainda estar segurando uma faca assustadoramente grande e afiada não lhe passou despercebido.

"Que _merda_ você quer, Sebastian?"

Foi a vez do homem de olhos verdes de piscar por alguns instantes, perplexo. Palavrões nunca eram um bom sinal quando vinham de Kurt Hummel. Um alarme oficialmente disparou dentro de sua cabeça. Exatamente por isso, decidiu que não podia voltar atrás. Não dessa vez.

Respirou fundo, uma expressão determinada no rosto, mas logo em seguida estava encarando as costas do amigo novamente, pois Kurt acabara de se virar e se afastava a passos apressados em direção à área de serviço.

" _Kurt!_ ", gritou, irritado.

"O quê é?!", veio a resposta rude.

"Que porra você está fazendo aí?"

" _Alguém_ tem de limpar a _sua_ bagunça, não é mesmo? Eu preciso de um rodo, já que eu obviamente não vou enxugar tudo isso com a minha língua. A não ser que você queira tomar sopa direto do chão da sua cozinha – nesse caso, fique à vontade!"

Sebastian respirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se, mas obviamente a ação não estava surtindo o efeito desejado.

"Esqueça a merda do chão da cozinha. Nós precisamos conversar. Saia daí!"

"O que, você precisa que as minhas mãos ouçam o que você tem a dizer também? Fale de uma vez!" Sebastian ouviu o barulho de baldes sendo remexidos.

"Kurt, eu te conheço. Você 'tá fugindo!"

"Não estou", foi a resposta malcriada que obteve.

"Está sim. Agora saia daí! Eu realmente estou perdendo a minha paciência." Silêncio, entrecortado apenas pelo barulho do que parecia ser uma vassoura caindo no chão. "Kurt, não me provoque. Você não pode ficar aí o resto da noite, saia!"

"Venha até aqui e me obrigue, então."

Sebastian ofegou, não acreditando no que havia acabado de escutar. Contudo, não demorou para que a raiva o tomasse por completo.

"Foda-se", grunhiu para ninguém em particular, e então marchou em direção à área de serviço do próprio apartamento, que provavelmente era mais frequentada pelo amigo do que por ele, o dono.

Sua chegada obviamente surpreendeu Kurt, que ergueu os olhos arregalados do rodo que ele segurava e realmente pretendia usar, um pano de chão em sua outra mão. Sebastian não lhe deu tempo para reagir – simplesmente se aproximou com passos rápidos e, em um único movimento, ergueu o amigo sobre o ombro direito como se fosse um bombeiro prestes a salvar uma vítima de um incêndio.

"SEBASTIAN!", o grito estarrecido ecoou naquele espaço pequeno juntamente com o estampido do rodo caindo sobre o azulejo, enquanto Kurt começava a retorcer-se com violência. "ME COLOQUE NO CHÃO _AGORA!_ "

"Uma merda que eu vou", Sebastian respondeu calmamente, segurando-o por trás dos joelhos para impedir que o amigo se desvencilhasse ou, pior, escorregasse e caísse. Silenciosamente, agradeceu por todos os anos nos times de lacrosse e natação durante o colégio e a faculdade. "Você quis assim, então ótimo."

Obviamente, aquilo apenas fez com que o homem de olhos azuis se retorcesse com mais força, e então Sebastian descobriu que ele ainda carregava o pano de chão úmido, pois logo em seguida suas pernas foram atingidas por ele. E aquilo _ardeu_.

"PORRA! Kurt, será que você pode _parar_?!"

"Claro – assim que você me SOLTAR!", foi a resposta obstinada.

"Pelo amor de— _está bem_!"

Sebastian marchou de volta para a cozinha, ainda carregando Kurt e ignorando a sujeira que se espalhava pelo chão, bem como os xingamentos às suas costas. Contudo, continuou o percurso a passos apressados até o corredor e, em seguida, seu quarto. Quando entrou, virou-se com cuidado, tentando evitar que Kurt atingisse algum móvel, e trancou a porta.

Depois de garantir que todas as possíveis rotas de fuga estavam bloqueadas – inclusive a janela, que dava para a escada de incêndio –, só então Sebastian se aproximou de sua cama de casal e, sem qualquer cerimônia, largou o corpo do amigo sobre as cobertas bagunçadas, fazendo-o quicar no colchão. O rosto de Kurt era uma máscara enfurecida e parecia prever uma tempestade.

"Não, não, não, nem comece. Apenas me escute, ok?"

"Sebastian—"

"Cale a boca, Kurt!" Sebastian ergueu a voz, mas logo se arrependeu ao ver o amigo se sobressaltar. "Desculpe, desculpe. Eu só… preciso que você me escute, está bem? Depois você pode me xingar e me bater com esse seu maldito pano molhado o quanto quiser."

Kurt ainda o encarava com nítido desagrado, mas Sebastian preferiu tomar o silêncio como uma autorização para continuar.

"Escute… não me interprete mal, ok? Você sabe que eu não tenho problema algum em te receber aqui quantas vezes você quiser. Eu já te ofereci para _morar_ aqui, mas você insiste em viver com o projeto de Barbra por causa de alguma lealdade _estúp_ —", Kurt pigarreou, "— ok, ok, foco. Que seja. O que eu quero dizer é… até a minha _mãe_ ama vo— uh, quando você está aqui em casa, então quem sou eu para dizer alguma coisa, certo? E você me alimenta, acho que eu não comia tão bem nem quando eu vivia com os meus pais—"

" _Sebastian._ " Uma sobrancelha erguida foi seu único alerta.

O homem de olhos verdes expirou longamente, antes de correr uma das mãos pelos cabelos desordenados.

"Você está me assustando, ok?! Pronto! Falei!"

Kurt imediatamente franziu o cenho, a boca entreaberta em claro sinal de quem estava prestes a questionar a sanidade daquela afirmação.

"Kurt, são _duas da manhã._ E você está cortando verduras há—", ele parou para olhar o relógio na cabeceira da cama, " _uma hora e meia._ "

"Eu só queria fazer sopa…", o outro resmungou baixinho.

Foi a vez de Sebastian erguer uma sobrancelha.

"O quê, para o Exército de Salvação _inteiro_?" E, para sua surpresa, Kurt enrubesceu e baixou os olhos para as próprias mãos, que – Sebastian percebeu pela primeira vez – alternadamente retorciam e afagavam a colcha de lã que estava amarrotada sobre a cama, um presente de sua avó materna quando se mudara para Nova York.

Ele também conhecia _aquele_ sinal.

Com um suspiro, Sebastian aproximou-se novamente e se sentou ao lado do amigo, que continuou com o olhar afastado, brincando com a colcha.

"Kurt, não é só isso. Porque antes da sopa foram os _cupcakes_ , e antes dos _cupcakes_ foram os _cookies_ , e antes disso foi o jantar, a sobremesa, o almoço, o café da manhã. Você está cozinhando praticamente sem parar há mais de 24h – não olhe para mim assim, eu _sei_ que você não dormiu – e eu conheço você há tempo suficiente para saber o que isso significa. Qual é, me dê _algum_ crédito!"

"E o que significa?", Kurt murmurou a pergunta, obviamente já sabendo a resposta.

"Que tem alguma coisa acontecendo. Alguma coisa com que você não 'tá sabendo lidar, mas também não quer pedir ajuda, porque você tem essa noção distorcida de amizade de que ninguém precisa ouvir sobre os seus problemas, ainda que você ouça os de _todo mundo_." Sebastian observou o perfil do amigo por alguns instantes antes de acrescentar: "E obviamente é alguma coisa naquele maldito apartamento, considerando que você resolveu se esconder aqui. _E_ desligou o celular."

Quando Kurt finalmente o encarou com grandes olhos azuis marejados e mordendo o lábio inferior, Sebastian revirou os olhos. Com um suspiro exageradamente dramático, abriu os braços e, sem nenhuma surpresa, recebeu o amigo em um abraço quente, retribuindo o pequeno sorriso trêmulo.

"Você vai acabar me transformando em um maldito ursinho de pelúcia."

"Você já é um, só nunca quis admitir", Kurt corrigiu com um sorriso ligeiramente travesso, enquanto se aconchegava mais ao amigo. "E você está certo."

"Minhas palavras favoritas." Sebastian riu quando sua resposta foi um tapa. "Então… essa é a parte em que você finalmente me conta o que _porra_ está acontecendo? _Dessa_ vez. Eu juro, seus amigos são piores do que o enredo de um musical _off-off-Broadway_ de terceira categoria."

"Não seja dramático", Kurt ralhou, mas sem muito esforço, o que para Sebastian era um sinal de que ele finalmente estava começando a concordar com suas impressões. Francamente, já estava mais do que na _maldita_ hora.

"Eu vivo pelo drama", respondeu, lacônico. "Então…?"

Por um momento, achou que Kurt fosse voltar atrás e recusar-se a falar, mas o amigo quebrou o silêncio com um suspiro antes de finalmente confessar o que o estava incomodando.

"Blaine esteve no apartamento _._ "

" _De novo?!_ "

Kurt mordeu o lábio inferior antes de assentir em silêncio.

"Pelo amor de— já faz dois anos! Quando é que Anderson vai se dar conta de que bancar o _stalker_ não vai fazer você voltar correndo para os braços dele?", Sebastian exclamou, irritado com a insistência do ex-namorado do amigo. Aquilo estava começando a beirar o perturbador.

Quando Kurt não fez qualquer menção de comentar, ou – o que era mais comum – tentar defender as atitudes de Blaine como se fossem inofensivas, Sebastian cerrou os olhos.

"O que mais?"

"Depois que ele finalmente foi embora… eu tive uma briga com Rachel. Foi… bem, só posso dizer que os vizinhos agora sabem muito mais sobre a minha vida do que eu gostaria." Kurt coçou os olhos com cansaço. "Aparentemente, Blaine vem frequentando o apartamento quando eu estou fora, a convite dela. Eu só flagrei os dois nesse dia porque ela achou que eu chegaria bem mais tarde."

"Kurt…", Sebastian ofegou, alerta, porque alguns fatos estavam começando a alinhar-se em sua memória. Aparentemente, o amigo leu alguma coisa em sua expressão facial, porque os olhos azuis o encararam com consternação.

"Eu contei a ela. Que ele vem me…", ele hesitou antes de continuar, relutando em admitir, "… me seguindo. Em NYADA, no estágio... que ele apareceu em uma das minhas apresentações no teatro. E ela já sabia que algumas coisas minhas vinham desaparecendo do meu quarto, e depois reapareciam em lugares diferentes. De repente, as coisas começaram a fazer mais sentido. E eu _disse_ isso a Rachel."

Em silêncio, Sebastian considerou a expressão do amigo por alguns segundos – um misto de preocupação, indignação e, no fundo, raiva – assim como o comportamento quase obsessivo desde que ele chegara ao seu apartamento no dia anterior.

"Ela não acreditou em você", ele constatou por fim, taxativo.

Kurt fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça negativamente, como se não conseguisse formar as palavras. E Sebastian apenas podia imaginar o quanto lhe doía admitir aquilo.

"Ela me disse que eu estava _exagerando_. Que já fazia dois anos, que Blaine também era amigo dela e obviamente já tinha superado o fim do nosso relacionamento. Ela não disse com todas as letras, mas ficou muito claro que ela acha que _eu_ não superei a traição dele." Kurt voltou a abrir os olhos com uma estranha expressão, ao mesmo tempo furiosa e resignada. "E, no final, ela admitiu que convidou Blaine para o nosso jantar de Ação de Graças, só não sabia ainda como me dizer."

 _Jesus._ Sebastian sabia que a garota podia ser uma diva mimada, mas para chegar àquele nível de insensibilidade…

"E eu achava que a estupidez dos seus _amigos_ não poderia me surpreender mais… tolice minha", Sebastian enfim comentou, seco.

Teve de resistir à tentação de tecer mais comentários venenosos diante da expressão cansada com que Kurt o encarou. Inspirando fundo, Sebastian contemplou a situação em silêncio por algum tempo, enquanto o amigo fechava os olhos novamente e acomodava a cabeça em seu ombro.

Quando voltou a pronunciar-se, foi com uma expressão decidida, e Kurt praticamente já cochilava ao seu lado. Estava claro que as horas sem dormir finalmente começavam a alcançá-lo.

"Escute, Kurt. Eu obviamente não posso fazer nada a respeito das pessoas francamente _malucas_ que você ainda insiste em chamar de amigos," ele tentou reprová-lo com uma expressão carrancuda, mas a sonolência suavizou seu olhar irritado, "mas eu não posso, em sã consciência, ficar tranquilo sabendo que você continua a viver naquele barco de aberrações, que até _Santana_ – uma das pessoas menos equilibradas que eu já conheci – abandonou. Ainda mais agora, que Gelanderson aparentemente vai virar uma peça de decoração permanente naquele lugar."

Kurt riu baixinho, o que Sebastian tomou como uma pequena vitória antes de continuar.

"Sendo assim, nós chegamos a duas conclusões."

"Duas?", Kurt ergueu uma sobrancelha, com um meio-sorriso nos lábios.

"Duas. A primeira é que você definitivamente vem morar comigo."

"Bas…"

"Cale a boca. Isso não é negociável."

Pela primeira vez desde o início da conversa, Kurt se afastou do amigo e, assumindo posição de índio, virou-se para encará-lo seriamente.

"Bas, eu não posso simplesmente largar o apartamento. Tem o contrato de aluguel, Santana já foi morar com Dani e Rachel não vai conseguir pagar sozi—"

"Eu disse que você viria morar aqui, isso não impede Rachel de continuar no apartamento. Ela pode arrumar outra pessoa para morar com ela, ou os pais dela podem continuar mimando a princesinha enjoada deles e assumir sua parte do aluguel, _eu não me importo_. Você não vai continuar naquele lugar, Kurt. Eu vou falar com o seu pai, se for preciso."

"Você morre de medo do meu pai."

"É verdade, mas eu tenho certeza que, quando o assunto é a _sua_ segurança, ele vai entender o meu ponto de vista." Sebastian ofereceu um sorriso autoconfiante, fazendo Kurt revirar os olhos.

O homem de olhos azuis apoiou o queixo em uma das mãos, que por sua vez estava apoiada pelo cotovelo em uma de suas pernas dobradas, e contemplou o amigo por alguns segundos. Ele conhecia aquela expressão no rosto de Sebastian – era a mesma determinação com que ele treinava as exposições orais para as aulas práticas da faculdade, e que ele demonstrava às vésperas das competições do time de natação – e sabia que não venceria aquele embate. Sinceramente, ele não sabia se _queria_ ganhar.

"Está bem", acabou dizendo, com um meio-sorriso.

Em um clássico gesto Sebastian Smythe, ele apenas assentiu seriamente com a cabeça e disse "Ótimo", como se a resposta de Kurt fosse o único resultado esperado.

"E qual era a segunda conclusão?"

"Você vai fazer da minha mãe uma mulher muito feliz." Quando Kurt franziu o cenho, confuso, ele complementou com um sorriso aberto: "Agora você não tem desculpa para não comparecer ao jantar anual de Ação de Graças dos Smythe. Nós prometemos muito peru e doses insuportáveis de tédio."

Kurt riu e concordou em silêncio. Sendo honesto consigo mesmo, seria um ótimo motivo para estar em Ohio no feriado e, portanto, o mais distante possível de Blaine. Seu pai também ficaria feliz com a mudança de última hora, já que ele não poderia vir para Nova York aquele ano.

"E agora, _você_ vai dormir."

"Será que eu posso tomar um banho antes, pelo menos? Eu estou cheirando a pimentão e cebola", Kurt fez uma careta, olhando para as próprias roupas com desprezo.

Com uma risada, Sebastian se levantou da cama.

"E a cozinha?"

"Foda-se a cozinha. Amanhã eu cuido disso – afinal, a bagunça é _minha_ , como você colocou tão bem."

Sebastian já estava se afastando em direção ao banheiro quando, de repente, foi atingido em uma das pernas por uma dor já conhecida.

"AI! Mas que _merda,_ Kurt?!", ele esbravejou, alisando a mancha vermelha deixada pelo pano úmido.

Kurt o encarava com olhos faiscantes.

"Isso é por me carregar como um maldito homem das cavernas! Sua mãe definitivamente vai ficar sabendo disso!"


End file.
